HighSchool Prom
by Shinigami1951
Summary: When Heero arrives on Earth he believes living there will be boring and dull but that was before he met Duo. Now he's caught in the middle of a street war where everyone seems to be out to get him. AU, Yaoi,
1. Chapter 1

Title: High School Prom

Author: Shinigami195

Rating: R

Pairings: 1x2x1 3x4 13x6 13x1

Summary: When Heero arrives on Earth he believes living there will be boring and dull but that was before he met Duo. Now he's caught in the middle of a street war where everyone seems to be out to get him.

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, NCS,  

Disclaimer: Don't own them, I just like playing with them.

Archive: If you want it, just let me know.

Feedback: PLEASE!!!!! Review.

Shinigami195:   I should be revising for my biology exam which I have this afternoon… I've done a little. Anyway, I had a break from revising and I decided to re-do this fic, some of you maybe able to remember High School Prom Whore, well this is the same fic, with a different title (High School Prom) and with a few… well a lot of changes to the plot. It's still the same basic plotline, just now it's better. At least I think it is.

Chibi Shini:       Makes a change, you normally hate your own works.

Shinigami195:   I hate the original, this one, I like and I hope those reading do too. PLEASE, review???

High School Prom 

Part one

When Heero Yuy the Perfect grade 'A' schoolboy was told he was going to live on Earth and that he would have to attend a public school he immediately hated the idea. Not only were his father's girlfriend and daughter going as well but also he was leaving all his friends behind. He never knew that he was going to meet the Perfect Angel that was a devil inside. His father's girlfriend had a daughter Heero's age called Relena and she was a bitch. Or that was what Heero and his friends called her any way, she wasn't really that much of a bitch, she just wanted Heero to pay attention to her and had made a promise to herself that one day her and him would be a couple and there wasn't really anything that she wouldn't do in order to get Heero to love her the same way she loved him.

On the first day of his new school Relena dragged Heero out of the car. She wore a pink dress and a white jumper. Heero was wearing a pair of cotton blue trousers and a white t-shirt with a very expensive jacket over the top. Relena looked round the school, her blue eyes dazzled with excitement and she was jumping around like a mad women. No one really paid any attention to them, it was a normal day thing to have a blond thing jumping up and down outside the school. After all she was a blond and blonds are know for their dottiness and stupid behaviour. 

It was a brand new school year and Heero didn't really know what to do, he didn't know his way around the school and he turned back to the car to tell his father this only to find out that his father's car was gone and he and Relena were left standing outside the school without really a clue what to do with themselves.

A young blond boy walked pass them and Relena coughed loudly and he turned and smiled at them.

"Hello. Are you lost or something?" He asked gently.

"We're new here, we arrived a few weeks ago. We aren't quite sure where we are meant to go." Relena explained smiling brightly at the boy.

"Oh right. You need to go to the main office. Come on I'll show you the way." The boy began to walk towards the school's main entrance and Relena and Heero followed. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner by the way."

"I'm Heero Yuy and this is my sister Relena."

Relena gave an insane laugh. "Heero is such a joker, we aren't siblings. I'm his father's girlfriend's daughter. We've been friends for ages now. Heero's father and my mum are going to get married and so are me and Heero." She sighed, not noticing the looks both boys were giving her as they hurried towards the office.

"Are you two involved?" Quatre asked Heero who shook his head. 

"No." He growled at Quatre who shrunk back at the harsh tone used.

"Okay. Well here's the office. Have a good day and if you need anything just ask."

"Thanks Quatre." Relena waved and Quatre waved back as Heero pulled her into the office.

Their first lesson was two periods of maths. Joy of all joys wouldn't you say. The office staff sent Heero and Relena on their way, telling them to go straight to the maths room, form period would be over in a few minutes and there was no need for them to go to their appointed form room because it was on the other side of the school from their maths room and being new meant that most likely they would get lost somewhere in between the two rooms. 

The maths teacher smiled as they walked in.

"We're new." Relena said with a bright smile on.

The teacher looked down her list of students and nodded in respond to Relena's statement. "Why don't you two sit down?"

They looked around the room at the 30 desks.

"Anywhere?"

"Oh yes, doesn't matter where you sit. Maybe if you sit apart would be a good idea because then you can make friends with other students."

Heero agreed and sat on the 2nd from back row by the window. Relena sighed a little and choose a seat on the middle row on the other side of the room away from the windows.

"Where are you from?" The maths teacher asked.

"The L1 Colony." Heero told her and she nodded.

"I grew up there, it's much nicer now and so far advanced in technology."

"Hn."

"Must be a shock coming to live on Earth after L1."

"It is."

The teacher sighed and Heero gazed out the window.

"Earth is such a beautiful place though."

"Everyone keeps saying that." Heero said.

"Cheer up." She smiled again. "It is always hard to get used to at first but it'll get better and you will grew to love Earth. There is so much to love about it."

Heero pulled a fake smile at her and she seem satisfied with his response and she walked over to Relena and began to chat with her leaving Heero to sigh, roll his eyes and lay his head down on the desk.

A few minutes later a loud bell rang through out the school signalling the beginning of the first period. A minute or two later, the classroom door opened and in filed 27 students. They looked around the room at the two new kids sitting there already, shrugged and continued on with their lives. No one came to sit next to Heero, he seemed to prefer sitting on his own in silence.

Quatre, the boy who had shown them the way to the office walked into the room and spotted Relena through the crowd. He waved at her before making his way over to the boys sitting behind Heero but the teacher stopped him.

"Quatre why don't you sit with Relena? She's new you know and I'm sure you would love to be friends with such a lovely lady."

Quatre looked over longingly at the seat beside Heero but choose to do as the teacher said and slide into the seat beside Relena and happily talked with her although every now and then his eyes would shift to the back of the room to gaze at the boys there.

The teacher took the register; noticing only one student was absent. She 'hn'ed at his name and looked up at Quatre.

"Where is your brother Quatre?"

Quatre shrugged his shoulders at her question. It wasn't his job to make sure his brother came to maths class, in fact Quatre wasn't too sure if his brother had even gone to form period. He tried to smile at the teacher but she turned away looking annoyed and Quatre didn't understand what he had done wrong.

So the teacher set work to be done and leaned back on her chair and watched the class work.

After 20 minutes or so there was a knock on the classroom door and it opened slowly and in walked a student.

Quatre looked over his shoulder and sighed at his brother who gave him a sheepish grin.

The teacher was beside Heero's desk talking Heero through a problem he already knew how to do. Heero didn't bother to look at the kid who was walking towards him and the teacher. He could hear the heels of the shoes the boy was wearing clang on the hard floor with each step he took.

"Glad you could join us Mr Maxwell." The teacher said looking up. "The first day and you really should have been on time shouldn't you?"

"Yeah I know Miss."

Heero looked up at the sound of the voice. Mr Maxwell was standing meekly in front of the empty desk with his hands behind his back and his head bent a little bit. He was wearing a white shirt which had the top 4 buttons undone and showed off a lot of chest as well as a silver cross. His trousers were tight and black, it looked like he had been melted into them, they were skintight and outlined all of the muscles in his legs, ass and, Heero blushed, he was eyeing the boy up and down and he couldn't stop himself from staring at Mr Maxwell's groin which was faintly outlined by the black trousers.

Mr Maxwell coughed at Heero who looked up quickly, saw the smirk that was on the beautiful face and looked back at his work, and realised that he wouldn't be able to continue working because all he could see was the smirk on the boy's face.

"What's your excuse this time Maxwell?"

"Um… Alarm didn't go off?"

"Quatre was here on time."

"Yeah well, Quatre likes school more than I do, Miss."

"Sit down Maxwell." She pointed at the seat beside Heero and the boy dumped himself on it.

The two boys that were sitting behind Heero leant forward to whisper to the boy.

"What was it this time Duo?"

Duo looked round and smiled. "Nothing I can't handle. You know the works, it was just an old guy with the same old tricks."

Heero set back to work and listened to the two boys talk.

"Maxwell when it comes to 'old guys' and 'old tricks' tell one of us. Please?"

"Don't sweat it Wu. I can look after myself."

"So you say." Wufei hissed.

Heero sneaked a glare at Duo who turned round and looked at the work the teacher had just given him.

"Duo?" Duo turned back round and looked at the boy next to Wufei. A long unique bang hanged over one eye and the other was fixed on Duo.

"Yes Trowa? He hissed back.

"What is Quatre doing tonight?"

"How the hell would I know that?! I don't nose into his personal life. Ask him yourself." Duo snorted before turning back to the front. The next second a paper airplane came whizzing pass Duo and straight on to Heero's lap.

Heero picked at the paper and glared at it. Duo looked at Heero.

"Oh my god, I'm so rude and embarrassed." Duo smiled at Heero. "Where are my manners? After all here I am sitting next to the hottest guy in all of Westbridge and I haven't even said hello. What the hell came over me? Sorry, I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to met you."

Heero blushed at the compliment and took the hand that Duo held out to him.

"I'm Heero Yuy." Heero looked down at their hands that were joined together, he took notice of the perfect way their hands fitted together and how Duo's smooth skin felt against his. "This is your's, I believe."

Duo took the note and let go off Heero's hand.

"Oh thanks." Duo opened the plane up and read the note and spun round to glare across the room at his brother. "He's your boyfriend, you fucking well ask him!"

The whole class went quiet and looked over at the boy Heero was sitting next to. Quatre went bright red and hide behind his maths textbook. Trowa disappeared under the table, Duo laughed evilly, Wufei reached over and snatched the note to read it and then he binned it. The teacher raised an eyebrow at Duo who smiled sweetly and innocently back while flicking his long chestnut hair over his shoulder, not realising that it hit Heero in the face who had only just realised that the long braid that hung down Duo's back was real.

"Class Behave!" The teacher yelled and within a few minutes the classroom was silent and nearly everyone was working.

TBC…

I will finish revising Chapter 2 soon, as well as 'Worth Fighting For Chapter 4'. If you want more, review!!!!!

On a more private note, I have just started to write original fics and I would be honoured if some of you would go and read my first proper original fic () and review. Thank you for that. 

Thank You for reading and reviewing!!!!

~Shinigami195~


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been too busy with Worth Fighting For to pay any real attention to other fics I have started. But now that is out of the way, I'll try and work quicker on other fics, like this one.

A big thank you to:

            Nymph Demon, Kris, fanny, eh, Romennar, FallenPhoenix721, Virginia, Akira-Khushrenada Merquise, chaotic kat, EclipseAxNGTX, Ex-Angel, Dice and Bakura, rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike, smak.

Sorry to keep you all waiting!!! Hope you all enjoyed and please keep reviewing ^_^

High School Prom 

Part Two

Lunch was nothing special, Heero didn't bother to eat the lunch Relena's mum had made from him because he didn't like it. But he soon found himself wondered round the school looking for somewhere he could sit, alone and just read a book. But if you want it, you don't get it. 

Heero had just found the perfect place when Relena appeared at his side.

"Hee~ro!"

Heero winced as Relena's hand slipped into his and tugged on it none too gently.

"Come on Heero. You can't sit on your own, you have to try and make friends in order to have friends. Understand me? Anyway Quatre asked me if we would like to sit with him and his friends for lunch and I thought it would be a great way for us to make some new friends. Come on."

Heero gave a sigh and let Relena drag him halfway across the school field until they reached a corner in the very top end of the field that no one could see in too. Sitting round in a circle was a group of 7 students, 3 boys and 4 girls.

"Hi Relena." Quatre greeted her.

"Hey everyone." She beamed and sat down, forcing Heero to sit beside her.

"Guys this is Relena Peacecraft and her step-brother…"

"Heero Yuy."

"Nice to met you." Quatre held out a hand and Heero shook it politely. "Let me introduce everyone to you. This is Trowa," Quatre pointed to the boy with brown hair and only one green eye visible and then to a Chinese boy that sat next to him. "And this is Chang Wufei. The girl next to him is his cousin." Quatre now pointed at a girl with two long plaits hanging over her shoulders. "Then next to Sally, we have Catherine who is Trowa's sister and Hilde, she's a friend of my brother." The purple haired girl smiled at Heero warming and then stuck her tongue out at Relena and Heero was reminded strongly of the boy he had sat next to maths. "And Dorothy the newest of our gang well that is unless you two would like to join."

"Gang?"

"Sorry, we can only tell people who are in it, what it is."

"We would love too." Relena cried out, clapping her hands together in excitement and the 'gang' all sweatdropped at her behaviour.

"We are always happy to have new members."

"What exactly do you do?" Heero asked.

"We take from the rich and give to the poor."

Heero spun round, as did Relena. The smiling braided boy stood over them, hands on hips, braid swinging in the wind. The sunlight shone in his hair making him glow.

The boy winked at Heero. "Good enough for ya?"

"Duo isn't it?"

"You remember me, that's so fantastic! See don't I make such good impressions on people?"

The gang rolled their eyes at the new arrival.

"Thanks guys you are real pals." Duo sat down next to Heero and turned to him. "You will have to excuse our behaviour, it's bad but fun."

"Where were you in maths Duo?" Quatre asked and the whole gang fell quiet and everyone looked at Duo.

Duo flopped backwards to lay on the grass and he watched the clouds drift through the air lazily. 

"Duo, answer me. Where were you?!"

"I was busy. Nothing serious."

"Old men, old tricks." Wufei grunted and everyone part from Heero and Relena narrowed their eyes at Duo.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Quatre hissed angrily. "I told you to tell me."  

"I'm fine Q-man don't worry about me okay? Things are fine." 

The gang, minus the two newest members and one braided baka, shared a look, which meant more than words ever could. Duo sat up and sighed. "Really guys don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing 'kay?"

"Just be careful." Hilde said with a smile and Duo gave her a smile and a nod.

"I will be."

Silence met as Heero wondered what the hell was going on, he opened his mouth to ask but Duo beat him by talking first.

"Any way you gonna tell us where you two popped up from?" Duo asked, hitting Heero on his knee lightly and caused Relena to jump in and tell everyone about her and Heero's life back on the L1 colony.

Duo gave a sigh as Relena began to talk and his eyes drifted to gazed at the Japanese boy sitting beside him. The boy hardly ever talked but when he did, his voice was low and soft, he spoke about the point, directly and made no move to start a conversation with them, but if someone asked him a question, he would answer it politely. Duo smiled, there was something about the new boy, the dark brown hair that didn't seem to fit into any style and just flopped all over the place giving him a wild look which was enhance by his soul searing prussian blue eyes. He didn't laugh like Duo or Quatre did, but Duo noticed the smallest of smirks that lit up his face whenever a joke was passed around.

Quatre noticed the way his brother and best friend couldn't take his eyes of the new boy. He gave a knowing smile and as the bell for 5th period start, he asked, "Hey Heero, how would you like to come round ours tonight. Have a boy's night in. It'll give you a chance to get to know us more."

"He would love too. I'll tell Mum and Odin where you are." Relena said before she jumped up and dragged Heero off towards the main school.

"None of you start moaning about this morning. I had to do it."

The old gang stared at Duo. 

"I need the money."

"I don't like you doing this. It's not you."

Duo stood up and stretched his legs. "I've been doing this for 2 years Quatre. It's part of me. I'll continue doing it until I have enough money to repay the people that I hurt."

Duo turned and walked away leaving the gang in silence.

"He's going to get hurt." Dorothy warned.

"He has a crush on Heero." Quatre informed the group and everyone cheered.

"Finally, someone maybe can stop Duo doing…" Hilde broke off but everyone already knew what she was going to say.

"Duo wont have feelings for someone, while doing his job." Wufei pointed out as they all stood up and picked up their bags and began to walk towards the school.

"True… what about if we con him into doing it?" Quatre asked.

"You have an evil mind." Catherine laughed. "Watch him Trowa."

"Mmmmm." Trowa raised any eyebrow at the comment and wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist. "All the time." He purred into Quatre's ear.

"Ewwww."

"Get a room!"

And with a laugh, they parted ways and headed off to respected classes.

TBC…

~Shinigami195~


End file.
